encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
MvR Episode 54
Sagupaan is the fifty-fourth episode of Mulawin vs. Ravena. Glaiza de Castro and Mikee Quintos are the guest stars as Pirena and Lira from Encantadia (2016) respectively. Summary Panabon speaks to the unconscious Sandawa. He said that her wounds are gone, and wished that the power of the Berdeng Binhi would now work, because he could no longer bear to see her like that. Consuelo arrived at Panabon’s house bringing fruits, and left it at his table. She was scandalized when she saw Sandawa sleeping there, and asked him who she is, and what he did to her. Panabon said she is Dyosang Sandawa, and he had done nothing to her. Consuelo asked why she is unconscious. Panabon said they wanted to know about that too. Consuelo said she might have lost something. She remembered that when she found Almiro, he was also unconscious because he had lost his ugatpak. Panabon asked if she is suggesting that Sandawa had lost her ugatpak. Consuelo said something like an equivalent to the ugatpak, for a goddess. Panabon thought of the Book of Balasik. Gabriel continues to pursue Daragit. Daragit landed near the cave where Wak is. He entered. Gabriel had landed there as well, but he heard the Minokawa and felt compelled to face it. He shouts to Daragit that they’re not yet done, and he would get back at him. Inside the cave, Daragit tells Wak to move further into the interior. Gabriel flies away. Wak said he heard his father. Daragit reminded him that his mother had told him that his father is dead. Daragit said he is there, and can be a father to him. Wak embraced him. Almiro and Anya were transformed into young children. Anya said they could now pass. Almiro took sticks for them first, as weapons. Lawiswis told them to be careful. Anya and Almiro entered the Scouts’ cave. Anya and Almiro did not find anyone inside the cave. Anya wondered where the Scouts were, but Almiro said they were only hiding. The Scouts appeared and surrounded them. Anya said they were too many, but Almiro said they could still beat them. Lira peeked inside the small cave entrance and said Almiro and Anya moved quickly, she could not see them anymore. Pagaspas said they should trust Almiro and Anya. Hunyangos appeared. Pagaspas warned to beware of the claws. Lira said copy. A fight ensued. Almiro and Anya had beaten most of the Scouts. Lazcano fought Anya and Almiro. Almiro beats Lazcano. A Hunyango touches Lira’s shoulder and transforms to resemble her. Pirena was alarmed when she saw two Liras. ‘Lira’ told Pirena that she is the true Lira, and told her to kill Lira. Pirena was annoyed, because one Lira was enough of a headache, and now it had been doubled by the Hunyangos. Defeated, Lazcano takes out the Mystic Jewel and raised it. One of the Scouts told him not to do it, or the monster would come out. A monster comes out. Almiro asked what kind of monster it was. It was a muscular humanoid monster without a head, but its face was on its body. Everyone hid before the monster. Even Lazcano seemed afraid, and dropped the Mystic Jewel. Seeing Pirena’s uncertainty, ‘Lira’ picked up a stick and stabbed a Hunyango, to prove herself to Pirena. Lazcano screamed as the monster approached him. Anya pointed at the Mystic Jewel to Almiro. Almiro rushed to get it, and commanded the monster to return to where he came from. ‘Lira’ tells Pirena that she is the true one, because the other Lira could not hurt “her own kind” Hunyango. Lira knew this was a huge giveaway, which Pirena also knew. Pirena burns ‘Lira,’ saying that the true Lira doesn’t use weapons. Lira told Pirena that was a good call. Pirena gets the Balintataw. Lazcano stood up. He could not believe that Almiro saved him. Almiro said they did not intend to hurt them, and repeated that they only wanted to borrow the Mystic Jewel. Lazcano told Rallos to bring the spear. Lazcano told Almiro that they were worthy of the jewel, and gives the spear back to Anya. Lazcano and the Scouts salute them in Boy Scout fashion. Almiro thanked them. In Halconia, Rashana said her prodigal nephew had returned. Rafael said he had no time for her sarcasm. Rashana told him that he should admit that he is a loser when she is not on his side. Rafael gives her a backhand slap, and asked her who the loser is between them. Rashana tries to attack him, but he easily Evades her. Rafael said she could go. Rashana called him an ingrate. Rafael said that as long as he is the King of Halconia, she cannot return. Rafael ordered the soldiers to expel Rashana. She said he would rue it. Rafael also ordered the expulsion of Ribay. A man told his companion that the mountain is burning. He wondered if the volcano would erupt. He also saw a human flying in the sky. His companion said it was morning, and yet he seemed drunk. It was Gabriel who flew in the sky. Greco, Tak and Consuelo were running. Consuelo paused and asked Greco where they will go. Greco said it would probably be safer with the Tagubas, so they would stay there temporarily. Tak asked Greco if he would leave like Almiro. Greco told her that she is his mission, so he would not leave her side. Consuelo wondered about Almiro and the others, and wished that they were in a better condition than them. Tak wished likewise, so that they could return. Greco said they should go. Gabriel approaches the Minokawa and asked it if it’s looking for him. Gabriel caught a blast of its fire, which threw him backwards. The Ruwido, Anya, and Almiro came out of the small cave. Lira was glad that they were back. Almiro said Lazcano has given them the Mystic Jewel. Hunyangos surrounded them. Lazcano passed his sling to Pagaspas, who hit the Hunyangos with it. Then he ran out of ammunition. Anya was grabbed by a Hunyango. Pirena took out the Fire Gem, but Lira stopped her, because she might hit the kids. Pirena told Lira to revoke her spell. Lira said she doesn’t know how, because it was supposed to last for only a short time. Lazcano advised Almiro to use the Mystic Jewel. Almiro ordered the jewel to revert them to their true form, which it did. Almiro, Anya, Pagaspas and Lawiswis then finished off the Hunyangos. Lazcano chanted that he was really good. Lira and Pirena smiled at him. Consuelo told Tak and Greco to fly, because that would be faster, and to leave her there. Tak refused. As the Minokawa approached, Greco told Tak to fly, while he would take Consuelo with him. The other Mulawins fled. Almiro’s party was back in Avila. They wonder where everybody is. Pagaspas wondered if they were too late. Lawiswis hugged Pagaspas. Pirena said not yet, as she saw some Mulawins in the sky with the Minokawa. Pirena uses the Fire Gem to power her flight. Lira was amazed, and wondered why she did not have that kind of power. Lawiswis said they have to form the Ruwido. When Almiro raised the Mystic Jewel, and Anya raised the Ruwido spear, The Mystic Jewel placed itself in the spear. Anya asked who would use it now. Pagaspas said he already had Lazcano’s Sling, so Anya could use the Ruwido. Almiro, Anya, Lawiswis and Pagaspas flew. Lira did not want to be left behind, and thought of air. She levitated using wind power. Tak and Greco with Consuelo fled from the Minokawa. Almiro attacked the Minokawa. He apologized for being late. He asked Consuelo if she is okay. Greco said he would take care of the two, and told him to fight the Minokawa. Almiro told the Minokawa to come after him. He led it away. Rashana and Ribay arrived at Daragit’s cave. Ribay asked if the former Mulawin King is there. Rashana said not just him. Ribay saw Daragit and Uwak-ak. Daragit reminded Rashana that they had agreed that she would not tell anybody about him. Rashana said she had been expelled from Halconia, and had lost her political power. Up in the sky, Almiro asked Pagaspas, Lawiswis, Anya, Malik, Pirena and Lira if everyone is present. Gabriel arrived, and said not yet, but now it everyone is there. Pirena said they should finish off the Minokawa. Lira attacked the Minokawa with the air element, while Pirena used the fire element. Malik and Gabriel slashed at the Minokawa with their swords. Pagaspas hit it with the sling of Lazcano, while Lawiswis struck it with the shawl of Alwina. Almiro attacked its head with the sword of Aguiluz. Anya attacked the Minokawa with the Ruwido. Tuka approached Rafael. He asked what she wanted. Tuka observed that Rafael did not have a queen, which is not customary among the Ravenas. Rafael asked if she wanted to be a queen. Tuka was amused and said the king was witty, but it was not her. Tuka said she thinks of a Mulawin maiden suitable for him. Rafael said Mulawins hate Ravenas, especially the Ravena king. Tuka said she could take her by force. Rafael said the girl would only hate her, so there has to be another way. Tuka said he could turn her first into a Ravena. She showed him a Pulang Binhi, the last one, which she painstakingly looked for before leaving Avila. Tuka explained that with it, he could turn any girl into a Ravena — Mulawin, Tabon or Tao. Rafael asked what she wanted in exchange. Tuka said she wanted to make a Mulawin suffer, a Mulawin that she knew he also disliked. Anya conjures a whip from the Ruwido’s point and binds the talons of the Minokawa. It struggled. Pirena told Lira to use her voice. The Minokawa calmed down a little. From a distance, Daragit observed that they were beating the Minokawa. Rashana wondered how they could do it, because even in legends Sandawa only managed to imprison the monster bird. Daragit said they must find Sandawa and kill her, in order to get her power. From his house, Panabon watched his comrades fighting the Minokawa. He was sorry because he could not leave Sandawa, because in case they lost, he has to be there to defend her. Almiro said they cannot let evil reemerge in the world. Gabriel shouted “For Peace!” Pagaspas took out a Berdeng Binhi, and shot the Minokawa using his sling. Malik and Lawiswis continued to attack. Pirena and Lira kept it at bay using their elements. Almiro and Gabriel struck at it with their swords. Pagaspas told Anya that it is time. Anya used the Ruwido to strike the Minokawa at the head. It fell down. Rashana asked Daragit what they should do next. Daragit said they must find Sandawa. Rashana was displeased when the Minokawa fell. When Almiro’s party arrived where the Minokawa’s remains are, the saw only its bones and its heart. Lira observed that its heart is black, to which she attributed its bad nature. Pirena said they must ensure that it would not revive. Gabriel asked if they will return it to Encantadia. Pirena said not all, and said it would probably be best if its bones would not be together. Riya asked Pakdaw who is guarding the Mulawin prisons. He said he did not know, because he also joined the evacuation. Almiro thanked Pirena and Lira for helping them. Lawiswis said they might have been broiled if not for them. Pirena said all that the Mulawins did was also due to their own efforts. Pagaspas thanked them as well. Lira said they almost died a few times, but that was normal for them. Pirena said they impressed her, and told them to take out their weapons. She examined the Flute of Aguiluz and said it had some unique magic in it. Pirena told Lawiswis to take care of the shawl of Alwina, which is one of the few things blessed by Amihan. Lira asked Pirena if she was okay. She nodded. Pirena then looked at the Ruwido and Lazcano’s sling, also unique weapons, which they have to return. Pirena said she would give them duplicates of it. Pirena used the Fire Gem to create duplicates, whereupon the original Ruwido and sling were handed to Pirena. Lira said that even though she doesn’t have a gem to give them weapons or powers, she would pray that whatever happens, the air would bring them back together. With that, Pirena and Lira raised the sling and the Ruwido, which vanished (presumably returned to their owners). Anya thanked the Sang'gres. The six group hugged. Trivia References Category:Mulawin vs. Ravena episodes